


Bubble Bath

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Of course that I don't own anything. If I did, the movie ending would just be an AU written to make us hurt. Not how it happened. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Of course that I don't own anything. If I did, the movie ending would just be an AU written to make us hurt. Not how it happened. :P

Bilbo plunged his hand on the warm water of his bathtub. He nodded to himself, the temperature to his taste.

He quickly took of the robe and placed it on a hanger before stepping into the tub. He let himself be immersed in the warm water and let out a long exhale, his eyes closed.

He was home.

After so long, so many adventures and misadventures.

His home. That still lacked many of its possessions, thanks to the greediness of hobbits, but they would return to him, sooner and he would feel back right at home, once again.

At home.

His nose scrunched as he let himself submerge a little more inside the water.

It wasn’t as at home as he had felt before.

The silence was too heavy, the scents too subtle and familiar. The emptiness within his heart too big.

With a twist to his mouth Bilbo set out to relax his muscles a little more, the warmth soothing him and making him feel slightly drowsy. But! Before he fell asleep he needed to clean himself.

He grabbed a glass bottle whose lilac contents swirled as it was moved. Uncorking it, the scent of lavender reached his nose. He let the liquid fall on his outstretched palm before slowly returning the bottle to its rightful place and starting massaging his hair with it. A lather was starting to form and Bilbo submerged to get rid of it. Small bubbles and foam spread on the water around him. Strange forms appearing and taking his mind away, making it soar towards the East, to a certain mountain and its inhabitants. His family.

Bilbo sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling.

The familiar ceiling was a comfort and a wound for Bilbo was felling thorn.

Was it possible to be feeling like that once one attained the intended goal?

“Bilbo, you’re lying.” He told himself firmly, mouth curling downwards. “What was your purpose, again?” he rummaged through the number of vials in search of the soap, ending up grabbing the bar of soap that was resting on a dish, the dark yellow colour and vanilla scent still being potent enough to reach him. He shook his head at himself as he stood and soaped himself, more bubbles falling down to the water.

He wouldn’t answer himself, he knew. There was no need.

He had wanted to return to Bag End but, strangely and after so many months in the road with a rowdy company of dwarves, it felt oddly empty. Devoid of life and cheer.

It had taken a company of thirteen dwarves to give Bilbo a taste of what it was to _live_. And he had taken the opportunity and enjoyed it to his fullest. Despite all the perils and misunderstandings, despite the heartache, Bilbo had lived.

And then left that _life_ behind.

And he’d done that by returning to Bag End and leaving his dwarves and, most especially, Thorin.

Their relationship had had more lows than highs but Bilbo couldn’t help it.

He loved the old grumpy dwarf.

And he’d returned to Bag End, leaving him behind. And Thorin had let him.

Bilbo needed to make up his mind that it was just on his side. He loved the dwarf but any regard he had had for Bilbo had been gone after the Arkenstone debacle.

Even if Bilbo had been there in the aftermath of that horrible battle. Even if they had had that heartfelt conversation that Bilbo hoped would clear up the air.

But no.

Thorin closed himself off to him. Balin and Dwalin the only ones allowed to get anywhere close to his heart. Not even his nephews! The Company had been pushed away and treated with cold respect. This treatment might be better than it had been at the beginning of the quest but nowhere near that implicit trust that they’d had had as they reached Erebor.

The poisoned air they’d breathed from within and that damned rock had destroyed everything.

Bilbo’s hand fell on the water surface, creating a big splash. The hobbit blinked at his hand, slowly raising one hand to his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed how that thought irritated him or how wet his face seemed to be.

And the one at fault was Thorin. Bilbo was there during the winter and that astounding gap Thorin had created had been too painful for him to bear. So he did what he had to.

Returned home.

Which wasn’t his home anymore and wasn’t that an infuriating thought?

That rude dwarf!

Bilbo had had enough of his rudeness and he wanted to tell Thorin a bit of what was on his mind. Maybe yell a little. All that before pulling his beard and steal a kiss from him.

That was a good plan.

Now Bilbo’s mind was starting to spin, the beginning of a plan forming. He would have to leave Bag End behind, but to someone he could trust. And then he would send his dear friends letters, telling them of his plan.

And ask for that to be kept a secret. He would have to be a surprise to Thorin.

The dratted dwarf deserved two handfuls of scares after what he had put him through.

The laughter that came unbidden echoed back on the bathroom. There was a happiness filling his heart that he hadn’t felt for too long.

He would do it.

Bilbo slowly twirled his hand on the bathwater, abstract drawings on its surface as he got up and hurried to wash up.

Time was scarce and there was a lot to do!

Putting on his robe, Bilbo headed to his office and sat at his chair.

There were people he needed to write to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... a while ago I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAuqaHHkO-g) by Orange Caramel and, reading the lyrics a angsty piece started forming. This fic isn't the one I had planned because as I was writing I couldn't let myself bring more sadness to Bilbo and Thorin. And yes, Bilbo is going to give Thorin an earful when he gets to Erebor. Why did he even let him go?  
> This fic has been written to bring me back both to writing and to these two sillies.  
> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback would be awesome. ^^


End file.
